The Talent Show
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Just a cliche love story caused by a school talent show. DxS One-shot


**Hey, this is a story I wrote inspired by random stuff in my life, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>It was Amity Park's Casper High's 67th Annual Talent Show. There was a list for audition sign- ups hanging in the cafeteria.<p>

Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez (Dancing (Ballet))

Star Anderson (Singing) _

Valerie Grey (Karate) _

Jasmine Fenton (Hypnosis) _

Mikey Danielson and Nathan Smith (DJ) _

Kwan Jameson (Poetry) _

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

It was early in the day, so not very many people had a chance to sign up yet.

"Attention, Students," Mr. Lancer yelled over the crowd, no one stopped talking so he lifted up the aluminum baseball bat, a Fenton Anti- Creep Stick that he had recently confiscated from one of the Fenton kids, that he had in his hand, and SLAMMED it down on the table as hard as he could (A/N: Yes for you people that know me in real life, that part was based on the janitor that actually does that). "As I was saying," he continued, "Don't forget to sign up for the school's talent show." He pointed to the sign- up sheet on the wall. A few students stood up and went over to the sign- up sheet and wrote down their names and talents.

Young Daniel Fenton turned to his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and spoke, "Are either of you going to sign up for the talent show?" His friends just stared at him for a minute.

"Maybe," Tucker said, "If I can either find someone that needs a techno- geek or a drummer, or if I can find another drummer, we can do a battle of the drums type thing."

"Cool! Are you going to sign up, Sam," Danny asked?

"Maybe, maybe not, I'm not sure yet," she said, "Are you?"

"I might, but probably not, between school, homework, and fighting ghosts, I don't think I have enough time for the talent show," he said.

"What will you do if you end up doing the Talent Show," Sam asked?

"I don't know, sing or play guitar or something," he said.

"I got to go guys, there's Val," Tucker said. He stood up and walked to the other side of the cafeteria to sit with his girlfriend.

"I still can't believe he has a girlfriend," Danny said causing Sam to giggle. He discretely smiled at her giggle, he loved her laugh, but he knew that she hated it because she thought it was too loud.

"You should do the Talent Show," she said, "I heard that most of the teachers will give extensions on homework to students that participate."

"Really," he asked?

"Yeah. Plus, I bet you're good at playing guitar and singing."

"I'll sign up if you will," he said.

"Okay, c'mon," she said. The two stood up and walked over to the sign- up sheet.

Danny Fenton (Acoustic Guitar and Singing) _

Sam Manson (Secret Talent) _

The two began walking back to their table.

"A secret talent," Danny asked Sam?

"Yeah, and you're going to have to wait to figure out what it is," she said. She moved her hair behind her ear, winked at him, and sat down to finish her lunch.

The students had about two weeks to practice their talents before the auditions. Eventually it was time for Danny's audition. He went into the audition room.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, today I'll be singing 'Can't Take It' by The All- American Rejects," he said. The judge that was in the room with him motioned for him to begin, so he did. He began strumming his guitar. After a few seconds he began singing.

"You speak to me

I know this will be temporary

You ask to leave,

But I can tell you that I've had enough

I can't take it

This welcome is gone and

I've waited long enough to make it

And if you're so strong

You might as well just do it alone

And I'll watch you go

Step up to me

I know that you've got something buried

I'll set you free

You set conditions, but I've had enough

I can't take it

This welcome is gone and

I've waited long enough to make it

And if you're so strong

You might as well just do it alone

And I'll watch you go

Come back home, won't you come back home?

You step in line; you got a lot to prove

It comes and goes

Yeah, it comes and goes

A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move

I know this will be temporary

I know this will be temporary

I know this will be, but I've had enough

I can't take it

This welcome is gone and

I've waited long enough to make it

And if you're so strong

You might as well just do it alone

And I'll watch you go

I can't take it

This welcome is gone and

I've waited long enough to make it

And if you're so strong

You might as well just do it alone

And I'll watch you go"

Tears welled in the judges eyes due to the emotion that Danny put into the song; he said "You're in." Danny smiled and left the audition. He met up with Sam in the hallway; she just finished her own audition in a different room.

"I made it," he said when he was close to her.

"Danny, that's great," she exclaimed! She subconsciously gave him the biggest hug that she could. Surprising her, he hugged back. They released the hug blushing like crazy.

"So, how'd you do," he asked?

"I made it too," she said. She had a sort of nervous look on her face and her eyes seemed to look sad.

"Sammy, that's fantastic," he yelled! He gave her an even bigger hug than she had previously given him. She hugged him back, the two stood there hugging for a few minutes. After about five minutes they broke apart blushing at how long they had been hugging. His ghost sense went off, "I'll be right back." He transformed into Danny Phantom in the almost empty hallway and flew away.

He 'found' the ghost that had caused his ghost sense to go off. The ghost was Danielle, and she was only there because he asked her to come to Casper High for a little while because he needed to get away from Sam for a minute without her questioning where he was going so secretly.

"Hey, D, thanks for coming," he said.

"Hey, Cuz, no problem, I was coming to Amity for a few days anyway," she said.

"You going to stick around to watch the Talent Show," he asked?

"Depends, who's in it," she asked?

"Sam and I are both preforming, but I don't know if Jazz made it, Tucker didn't audition," he replied.

"Yeah, I'll definitely go, I've got to support my favorite cousin and his girlfriend," she exclaimed!

"She's not my girlfriend," he yelled! "I've got to go though, I'll see you later."

He flew back into the school unnoticed. He flew into a room with a different judge.

"Hello, I'm Danny Phantom, is it too late to audition for the Talent Show," he asked the judge?

"Mr. Phantom, I'm sorry, but this Talent Show is only for Casper High students," the judge said.

"Please, it's really important that I do the Talent Show, I can't tell you why right now, but please, I NEED to do this," he said and watched the judge. It looked like the judge was having an inner mind debate about whether to allow this or not.

"Alright. Begin."

"This is 'The Invisible Man' by Queen." Danny forgot his guitar in the hall so he just started singing.

"I'm the invisible man,

I'm the invisible man,

Incredible how you can,

See right through me,

When you hear a sound,

That you just can't place

Feel somethin' move

That you just can't trace,

When something sits

On the end of your bed

Don't turn around

When you hear me tread.

I'm the invisible man,

I'm the invisible man

Incredible how you can

See right through me

I'm the invisible man

I'm the invisible man

It's criminal how I can

See right through you

Now I'm in your room

And I'm in your bed

And I'm in your life

And I'm in your head

Like the CIA

Or the FBI

You'll never get close

Never take me alive

I'm the invisible man

I'm the invisible man

Incredible how you can

See right through me

I'm the invisible man

I'm the invisible man

It's criminal how I can

See right through you,

Hah, hah, hah, hello,

Hah, hah, hah, hello,

Hah, hah, hah, hello-hello-hello-hello,

Never had a real good friend - not a boy or a girl

No-one knows what I've been through - let my nag unfurl

So make my mark from the edge of the world,

From the edge of the world,

From the edge of the world,

Now I'm on your track

And I'm in your mind,

And I'm on your back

But don't look behind

I'm your meanest thought

I'm your darkest fear

Put I'll never get caught

You can't shake me, shake me dear,

I'm the invisible man,

I'm the invisible man

Incredible how you can

See right through me

I'm the invisible man

I'm the invisible man

It's criminal how I can

See right through you

Look at me, look at me"

The judge laughed at the song choice, "You have a great voice," they said.

"Thank you," he said, "So, can I be in the Talent Show?"

"I suppose so," they said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, you have no idea how important this is to me," Danny said, he flew out of the room and flew back to where Sam was.

"Hey Danny," she said when he got back.

"Hey Sammy," he said, she blushed at his use of that nickname.

"Which ghost was it," Sam asked him?

"It was Danielle, sorry it took me a while to get back, I was telling her about the Talent Show, and I convinced her to stay in Amity until at least then," Sam smiled at that.

There was about a month until the Talent Show. Dani stayed in an empty room in Sam's mansion, but Sam made Dani go over to Danny's house while she practiced her talent for the Talent Show. Sam managed to keep her talent a secret for the whole time. At last the Talent Show came, first was Dash and Paulina doing some sort of ballet, then Star singing a song that she wrote herself called 'Enchanted,' then Kwan reading a poem called 'The Fluffy Clouds All Look Like Footballs', and a few other acts, then came Danny.

"Good luck Danny," Sam said, she hugged him quickly then he picked up his guitar and went onstage. He was wearing khaki's, a blue dress shirt, and a blazer.

"Hey everyone, I'm Danny Fenton, and I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote called 'Extraordinary Girl,' it's dedicated to my best friend, Sam Manson. I hope you all like it." He winked at her, sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, and began strumming and singing.

"She's an Extraordinary girl

In an ordinary world

And she can't seem to get away

He lacks the courage in his mind

Like a child left behind

Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself

An image she wants to sell

To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss

From her hearts apocalypse

From the one called whatshername

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

Some days it's not worth trying

Now that they both are finding

She gets so sick of crying

She's an Extraordinary girl

an Extraordinary girl

an Extraordinary girl

an Extraordinary girl"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam starting to tear up, he winked at her. 'She's so cute, I love her so much,' he thought, he got off the stool and walked off the stage. Sam walked onstage wearing a strapless violet dress with black lace and black leather 4 inch tall wedge heeled combat boots. "Hey guys, I'm Sam Manson and I'll be singing a song that I wrote, it' called 'I Love You,' it's dedicated to someone that's very special to me." She didn't have any instruments, no music, she just started singing.

"I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

I like the way you stay and fight

Even when you're blasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you, you

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

That's why I love you

That's why I love you"

Everyone was shocked by her voice, everyone expected her to be a bad singer, and to sing a hard core metal song, everyone's jaw was dropped, at the end no one clapped, no one cheered, she thought that everyone hated it. She hung her head in failure and walked off the stage towards where Danny had been previously, he wasn't there, 'He must have been embarrassed because he knew that I failed at singing a stupid girly song that I wrote about him,' she thought. She turned back towards the stage.

"What's up everybody? I'm Danny Phantom and I know I'm not a student here, *cough-yesiam-cough* but the school allowed me to audition and I made it, so, this song's called 'Dirty Little Secret,' I wrote it a while back and I've wanted to sing it for a while now." He started playing his electric guitar and started singing.

"Let me know that I've done wrong,

When I've known this all along

I'll go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I'd go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

The way she feels inside

Those thoughts I can't deny

These sleeping thoughts won't lie

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out," he sang. There was a moment of just guitar and in that moment, he transformed, on stage, in front of everyone, into Danny Fenton.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Hope that you can keep it

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Who has to know?"

Everyone was in pure shock from the fact that the weak, defenseless, Danny Fenton was the town hero, ghost- boy, Danny Phantom. Those who knew his secret already were in shock that he had just told the whole town. Except Sam, she was standing off stage to the side smiling. She supported his choice of telling the town his secret. He walked off stage towards her.

"I love you, Sammy," he said.

"I love you too, Danny," she said. The two hugged. They turned towards the stage as the judges began to speak.

"In third place, winner of the $50 gift card to any store in the mall, Star Anderson!" Star came on stage with her eyes filled with tears. The crowd was roaring, she took the gift card and stood to the side of the stage, "We have a tie for first place, the winner will get a $1,000 cash prize, a romanttic dinner for two, and a chance to record a CD in Hollywood, the tie is between Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/ Phantom. Let's have them come on out." Danny and Sam came out from backstage hand- in- hand. The crowd was cheering like crazy. "What do you say, should we choose a winner based on applause, or do you two wanna work this out amoungst yourselves," the judge asked Danny and Sam.

"We'll work it out, give us a minute," Sam said. She and Danny whispered back and forth for a minute, then Sam spoke aloud, "Danny's going to get the $1,000."

"Sam and I are going to go on the romantic dinner together," Danny said.

"And we are giving the chance to record to Star," Sam said.

"Because neither of us want to become serious musicians, and we already have everything we could ever need right here in Amity," Danny said wrapping his arm around Sam. The whole crowd turned into a huge wave of 'Aww's', before Danny's mind could catch up to his actions, he kissed Sam, on stage, with the spot light shining down on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no sequels, or anything.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: 'Dirty Little Secret' belongs to The All American Rejects<strong>  
><strong>'I Love You' belongs to Avril Lavigne<strong>  
><strong>'Extraordinary Girl' belongs to Green Day<strong>  
><strong>'Enchanted' belongs to Taylor Swift<strong>  
><strong>Danny Phantom belongs to the genius that is Butch Hartman<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P<strong>


End file.
